


Poetry, Americas heartache

by chickxfisher



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, F/M, Female x Male, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Jealous Arthur Morgan, Mary-beth gaskill Loves Arthur Morgan, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Morgan, STRAIGHT SHIPS? IN MY COWBOYS?, Smut, alot, and oh no!!! straight ships????, and theyre both very awkward, careful smut, f/m - Freeform, im a fool! im an idiot!! i am a clown!!!, may become a little nsfw, no beta we die like men, probabaly not but i like writing nsfw so who knows, straight - Freeform, straight ship, this is very. self indulgent., vintage all-american porn, you fucking know it now shut up and go to your room.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: Mary-beth asks Arthur what she thought would be an easy question, but soon learns the truth about what love truly is and how far people would go for it





	1. Chapter 1

Tipping the bowl backwards, Arthur swallowed the remains of Pearson's stew before placing the bowl down on the crate beside him. Patting his stomach he rolled his head back, looking over to Javier he smiled, enjoying the soft strumming of the guitar he got up.

Stretching his shoulder he wandered over to his tent, scratching his beard he made a mental reminder to shave later. 

"Arthur!" Mary-beth called out, hurrying over as fast as she could in her long gown she stopped at the foot of his tent. "Oh, I've been looking everywhere for you. You had a letter from the post office and I wanted to make sure you got it." She smiled, her hands outstretched to Arthur she clung onto an envelope. Her face bright red as her eyes struggled to tear away from Arthur, he also blushed a little, carefully taking the letter he felt his fingertips touch hers as he smiled. "Why- Thank you Mary-beth"

"I'll uh, give this a read." He nodded, placing it down on the side table near his bed. They both lingered a little too long in that spot, but Mary-Beth's voice broke the tension as he went to pull away from the conversation. 

"I- Uh! Arthur, would you mind... helpin' me? I can't seem to write anything down." She nervously rubbed her neck, "I've, had this idea in my head but, nothin's helping me actually... you know-"

She fumbled with her words while picking her nails nervously. Arthur knew what she meant, and he laughed at her awkwardness lightly, "Yeah- Yeah I getcha. Unfortunately, though, yer askin' the wrong man." Arthur smiled, waving his hand over to Hosea who was sitting at the poker table with Dutch and Pearson.

The space between them was a little tight as Arthur blushed and Mary-beth looked deep within her for an excuse to keep this moment for longer. "I was, wonderin' if you could help me- You're so good at drawing from what I seen and I- I would appreciate it, Arthur."

Arthur sighed, smiling at the ground as he threw his hand in agreement. "Sure. Well- What are you stuck on?" He asked, crossing his arms as he looked back up to Mary-beth.

She grinned like a kid, quickly running to her tent she returned not even a second later with a book. "Oh, its about love!" She blushed, tucking hair behind her ears, "Like all my others... it's silly but oh do I enjoy it!" She squealed lightly, holding the book out to Arthur in a similar manner to the envelope but her hands were closer to his when he took it. 

Flicking the hardcover open, he carefully flipped through the pages, licking his thumb each turn as Mary-beth stood there anticipation, her hands squeezing each other. "d'you see what i mean?" She spoke, a high pitch at the end of her words.

"Hmm." Arthur hummed lightly, nodding his head as he snapped the book closed. "This is-" he smirked, "Very good, Mary-beth."

She beamed, her eyes lighting up as her face did too, bashfully looking to the ground. "Thank you, Arthur, that- means a lot."

Arthur turned his head, holding the book back out to her as they both blushed, smiling as they shared a touch again. "Are ya- dealin' with-" he paused, trying to find the right words, "writers.. block?" He rubbed his chin, again scratching at his beard. 

Mary-beth rolled her head, stepping lightly as her body leaned. "I guess that's the word... funny ain't they? Words mean so much and yet, they can be so silly sometimes!" she clutched her book. Her eyes flicking up and down from the floor to meet Arthur. 

"Well, what did you-"

"I wanted to ask you about.. what is love like?" Mary-beth leaned forwards a little, stepping closer to Arthur. Her eyes lit up with stars as the green flickered deep.

_Love._

The word alone made Arthur laugh a little, "Now you're _really_ askin' the wrong feller." He sighed, walking into his tent and sitting down on his cot. "Oh- Please Arthur!" Mary-beth frowned, still standing in front of him as he sat down. He looked at her, hands placed firmly on his knees he sighed again. His heart was being played with as she stared at him lovingly, he could tell she wanted to say something but she kept her tongue.

"I guess," 

She squealed slightly, resisting the urge to hug him tightly she only took his hand. "Thank you! I-"

"Ms Gaskill get your ass over here now and finish cleaning!" Ms Grimshaw yelled, seconds away from storming over and tearing Mary-beth from Arthur.

Her hands were soft and they were delicate around his, he wanted to return the hold but only nodded, acknowledging that they would continue this discussion later as she pulled away in a hurry before Susan could ruin their short embrace any quicker than it already was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling his hands brush over the paper he flicked back through his journal, occasionally picking up his pencil back up to draw, he observed. The night was rich with song and the smell of whiskey, Sean had returned and brought life back to the gang.

Mary-beth. Her hair tightly knitted into a bun and yet how you always find her brushing locks of it out of her eyes. And said eyes that he could never get down on paper or even thought, flecks of green and blue twinked in them as she smiled and the way her lips curved and formed the star dotted freckles on her cheeks. 

Falling into the smooth rhythm of the guitar playing in the distance he leaned on his hand. Looking over to Dutch he saw him take Molly into his hands and twirl her around lovingly to the gramophone playing just outside their tent. Watching Mary-beth awkwardly ask the other men if they wanted to dance and seeing the rejected hurt look on her pretty face made Arthur swirl with jealously.

He wanted to ask her, he wanted her to ask him with the same excitement in her eyes as to when she's reading or writing. Placing his book down he smoothed down his jacket, taking a quick glance over to the mirror near his shaving kit he picked some food out of his teeth. 

Sauntering over with a little pride in his step he stood next to Mary-beth. 

"Oh- Arthur! Would you like to dance with me?"

It sounded exactly the way he imagined, her soft peppy voice and the way she pronounced his name to every other person. She spoke it with care and no hostility behind her tongue, which was a nice change.

The gramophone blasting as it covered the singing, both drunk and sober, from the campfire nearby of Sean's return. "Sure.." He whispered, coughing lightly as he took her hand softly, feeling her step close they swayed lightly together.

Twirling her in the same motion that Dutch did to Molly, they both stood close in the dark.

The illumination of the fire and moon glistening off her shiny face, stars twinkling in her harmonious blue eyes that spoke the ages of all poetry she could recite with her heart poured out on each page. 

He wanted to kiss her, and he felt scared because of it. He hadn't felt this close to another person since Mary, and he found it rather coincidental how they shared a similar name.

Shrugging off the feeling of regret and the negative thoughts, he held Mary-beth close. His large hands cradling her small figure as he made sure not to snap her in half as they danced, as to not crush her hands in his as they weaved their fingers together, locking the embrace as the soft swaying turned to stillness. 

The embrace was over, he had pulled away without thinking and now he wouldn't be able to feel her close like that again. Glancing down at the floor, she smoothed her dress down.

"Thank you- Arthur." She smiled, keeping her head down she walked back over to her tent.

He stood there, hands vacant he longed to have something in them again. With a gruff, he walked back to his tent and continued to draw the night away as the song and dance continued late into the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH okay im SO SORRY. for this having taken so long. I wrote multiple drafts but they either corrupted or deleted. I hope you enjoy this little chapter! As always, please follow my twitter @fisherxchick

Hands firmly fastened to the side of his cot, he didn't sleep. Only listened to the sounds of birds awakening he stood up. Rubbing his face and yawning, carefully tiptoeing to his horse he mounted up. 

Usually, at this hour he left to escape the burdens of camp. Of being around so many people, sure, people he loved no doubt. But it'd be rude to explain and tell someone besides his journal and horse that he would ever get sick of them.

Carefully trotting off he had forgotten Mary-beths question. She wanted him to help her that day with writing. And what seems only minutes ago he was holding her in his hands, dancing with her and embracing each other as close as their awkwardness would let them when it came to love.

Sighing hard he rubbed his face again, sitting idly on his horse he eventually dismounted it again, giving his horse a quick pat.

"Sorry boy. Maybe later." He spoke quietly, brushing his mane as the horse whinnied in annoyance, wanting to un-hitch and free outside of camp as much as Arthur.

Walking back into camp he found himself sitting by the fire again, joined by the other early bird, Charles. 

Sitting across from each other they smiled. Arthur enjoyed Charles company the most and savoured the moments spent with him where neither of them had to speak and yet a conversation would be a constant between the two with only subtle grunts and nods.

With Charles eventually leaving the campfire, Arthur knew the others would soon be here. And groaning from last nights party of Sean's return, he was only happy he didn't join in on the drinking.

Laughing as Sean flopped down onto the log sloppily, only to slide off onto the ground as he groaned.

"Morrrnningg." Arthur croaked, sipping the small tin of coffee he poured.

"ah- shut it." Sean yawned, lazily waving his hand to swish Arthur away as if he was an annoying horse fly. Laughing into his drink, Arthur sipped it carefully, chuckling to himself as the rest slowly poured into the campfire. Even Dutch sat down, right across from Arthur he sat down next to Hosea as usual.

His nervous sipping finished off the coffee quick, eyes looking around he observed the waking camp, hoping not to run into Mary-beth this early. He didn't look his best, not like it mattered.

_Why did it matter?_

Looking down at the bottom of his coffee he groaned, putting it down back on the ground he stood up and raced over to his tent, hands firmly placed on the barrel as he took a handful of water, washing his face and coughing.

Staring into the tiny shaving mirror he stopped, he observed his face. Every little scar and freckle on his face.

"Arthur-" Mary-beth called out, making Arthur jump and turn to her as his face lit up.

"M-Mary-beth." He stammered, coughing awkwardly. 

She stood only inches in front of him, clutching her book as usual. "Are we still up to-"

He flinched slightly, correcting his posture. "Course-" he coughed, his hands were fastened on his sides as he crossed his arms, trying to keep his composure.

She was pretty, no doubt. One of the prettiest ladies in camp, but also definitely one of the smartest. If the air weren't so foggy at this hour she would see right through his awkward blush. 

_Come on. Idiot. speak._

"How- How about we go out to do it?"

_Oh god. Why did you have to say it like that?_

"I- I mean-" He fumbled, words spilling out of his mouth. The small laugh from Mary-beth only made him blush harder.

"Oh, Arthur. I would love to." She spoke so kindly, the usual affliction of sweetness behind her words made his heart grow for her only more fonder.

He paused, wetting his lips in nervousness as he rubbed his neck nervously. "Real- I mean. How does Big valley sound? It's real nice this time of year- and real quiet too."

Mary-beth only laughed, her face glowing through the thick fog. "Well, when do you want to go?" 

"How about now?" It was a stupid question, but Arthur longed to spend time with her.

With only a nod and smile, they were off together, mounting their respective horses, they rode off, side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

Big valley really was beautiful at this time of year.

Sitting across from Mary-beth they both were buried in their books. One drawing and the other writing. But Arthurs's hand had never been more delicate with a pencil, drawing Mary-beth with lavender in her hair and how the sun kisses her skin so carefully. 

"Thank you for taking me out me out here, Arthur." She spoke, her accent was thick but how every letter of his name was pronounced as clear as the sky was blue. She said his name like it had meaning like it had _worth._

He nodded, giving her a small hum of a reply.

The silence was annoying after that, but what she asked only made him wish of the silence back.

"Are you always alone out here?" Her words, as usual, were laced with honey and sugar. But the question was hard and cold to Arthur.

His eyes looked down to the ground, tongue wetting his lips and closing his journal, his empty hand hovered close to his chest. 

_Change the subject._

"How about we look at that book?" He asked, a little pain behind his voice as he leaned on his hand, shoulders inches away from each other as he shuffled closer. 

Holding the book out between the two, they both read it. Hands carefully placed on either side of the book as they turned the pages respectfully of their own reading paces.

"To the shoah," Arthur spoke quietly, trying to make sure he read it correctly.

"Shoah?" Mary-beth laughed, trying to replicate his accent, smiling sweetly as Arthur huffed, face going a dark shade of red.

"What?" Arthur spoke hard, looking elsewhere but her glow was hard to ignore.

"Nothin'! I- just think it's cute" She teased, tucking hair behind her ear as she looked at him tenderly. 

Grumbling in embarrassment, he turned back to the page. Spending what only seemed like hours together, reading and inching closer as it went from minutes to seconds they could feel the space between them get smaller.

Not noticing how close they were, he only continued reading. Yawning slightly he looked up from the page to see it was now dark. Now being awoken from his trance of reading he realised the weight on his shoulder.

It was Mary-beth, and she looked almost asleep. Eyes lazily half-lidded as she leaned into his shoulder more, causing him to stiffen and freeze up a little. 

Sighing heavy, he yawned. Shutting the book close as he carefully laid his head on hers, not realising how touch starved he was and how he longed to be next to her like this, he smiled, closing his eyes and gently rocking himself with her on his shoulder. 

He didn't want this to end.

Opening his eyes again he yawned again, stretching lightly he realised he was now laying down on the grass, looking up at the stars with Mary-beth still asleep on his shoulder. The sky was pitch black, hoots of owls and the night creatures as they scurried in the tall grass around them. The distant neighing of their horses.

Her arms were wrapped around his, the book still on his chest he breathed deeply. Letting the night air seep into his lungs he felt relaxed.

He felt safe and he had never felt a fonder love for another person like Mary-beth.

He wanted to recite his words to her, he wanted to tell her and feel worthy of love but only from her.

Closing his eyes again, he fell asleep. Awaiting tomorrow morning as they ride back to camp.


End file.
